


Ain't No Love in the City

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity is dead and San Francisco is only a shadow of the great city it once was. The living dead roam the streets in silence, waiting for the elements to destroy them. In a brief meeting, two people that were once lovers run into each other. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Love in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](http://lanternking.tumblr.com/post/35532221604/imagine-your-otp-meeting-again-after-being)

It's been five years since humanity died. Abandoned starships float in space, hovercars rust on the streets, buildings crumble as mother nature slowly reclaims what she'd loaned to humanity in the first place. Earth is a quarantine zone. The remaining Federation planets have decreed that no lifeform is to step foot on Earth until the walking dead wither away into nothingness. _If_ they ever wither away into nothingness. 

From the ashes of what once was, a new species has emerged. They are the dead, they were once human, and they are everywhere. If any humans survived to tell you the story, it'd be clear that nobody knew how it happened. The dead reanimated before there was time for anyone to figure out or prevent the total annihilation of humanity. They were doomed within the span of a day, gone within the span of a week. Even the humans on other planets and in the far reaches of the galaxy were struck down by the plague. 

It is in this world that two men that were once lovers meet again. In the streets of San Francisco, near what was once the headquarters of Starfleet, Leonard McCoy and James T. Kirk run into each other. Literally.

With low moans escaping their lips, the two zombies shuffle back awkwardly. Their uniforms have been ravaged by time and the elements, barely hanging off their mottled grey skin, but it is still clear that they once were. One was a science officer who, ironically, brought the other man (his lover) back to life from the dead once already. The other was a starship captain, who once commanded the crew of the Federation's flagship. Called back to Earth by their governing body when the plague began killing off the members of their species, it was not long before they joined the ranks of the living dead themselves. It is the first time they've met since they changed, and the two stare each other down for several moments. They do not move, they do not blink, they do not breathe. Something binds them to the spot, holding them there.

There is something in the blue shirted man's eyes. One might call it a spark of recognition. Someone might call it a momentary rekindling of love. Another might call it some long dead synapse refiring just once to remind this empty, autonomic husk that this other man was once his soulmate. Whatever synonymous term is used, it's obvious that it stirs something in the yellow shirted man as well. The same twinkle momentarily resides in those dull blue eyes. And then it fades.

Their bond is broken when the blue shirted man looks away, slowly begins to shuffle off in the direction that he'd been heading. With no obstacle in his way any longer, the yellow shirted man shuffles away in his own direction. Two things are for certain in this wild, empty world.

One: these two men will never meet again.

Two: there is no love in a dead world, not even between former soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short thing, but I certainly enjoyed writing it!


End file.
